jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Vorschläge
|} Vorschläge Vorschläge __TOC__ Teamprojekte Den Vorschlag findest du hier. [[User:Lord Dreist|'''Lord Dreist]] (Diskussion) 15:27, 20. Jul. 2014 (UTC)' Hauptseite Puh, ich bin’s nochmal, und zwar: mir ist aufgefallen, wie schon anderen Nutzern außerhalb der Jedipedia, dass unsere Hauptseite unangenehm lang ist. Das Problem ist, dass viele Sachen in den Hintergrund rücken, oder zum Teil nicht so wichtig sind. Ich würde daher vorschlagen, dass wir das ''The Old Republic-Special an eine andere Stelle schieben, Artikel des Monats oder der Woche, Literaturtipp der Woche ebenfalls, Miss/Mister-Star Wars könnte auf den Abschnitt Miss und Mister Star Wars des Monats! reduziert werden, da der andere im MonoBoook nicht (!) passt, Wusstest du, dass... ist viel zu groß geraten, Projekte in der Jedipedia ist ebenfalls nicht nötig, Portale in der Jedipedia können ins Leserportal, News aus dem Star Wars-Universum kann raus, oder verkleinert werden (gibt ja genügend Nachrichtenseiten, warum sollten wir versuchen das auch nachzumachen?), Neue Blogs ist ebenfalls nicht nötig, Stelle deine Frage, ist das so wichtig? Nun ja, ich fände eine lange Hauptseite auch toll, jedoch ist es vorteilhafter, übersichtlicher und schöner bzw. ansehnlicher, wenn sie kurz ist und auf eine normale Bildschirmhöhe passt. Wenn dies her nicht wirklich ok ist, müssen wir unseren HS-Stil ändern, um mehr Überblick zu verschaffen. Wenn nötig, stelle ich mich frei, um ein Beispiel zu basteln. Imperator Dreist (Diskussion) 10:58, 23. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Hmm mir persönlich ist das mit der langen Hauptseite noch nie so aufgefallen, kommt aber wahrscheinlich auch daher, dass ich da ehrlich gesagt selten drauf bin... Ich gehe meistens direkt in die LÄ oder ins Admin-Portal. Aber du hast nicht ganz unrecht, ein bisschen lang ist sie schon. Allerdings würde ich sie nicht so extrem einstampfen, wie du das vorschlägst. TOR-Special kann in der Tat raus. Das Spiel ist nun schon längere Zeit auf dem Markt, so dass ein Special in dem Sinne sicherlich etwas übertrieben erscheint. Auch das mit dem Mister/Miss Star Wars, kann man vielleicht in eine Vorlagenbox packen und nicht in zwei. Ich bin der Meinung, dass man vielleicht die Star Wars-Saga-Box, Die Star Wars-Universum-Box und die Portalbox verbinden kann. Gerade die Universum-Box und die Portal-Box sind quasi das gleiche. Artikel-/Zitat-/Literaturtipp usw. kann man vielleicht auch etwas einstampfen und da einfach nur den Artikellink reinpacken oder so. Bei allem anderen bin ich der Meinung, dass das gerne und ruhig so bleiben kann. Wir werden die Seite eh nicht auf eine Bildschirmseite zusammenschrumpfen können, da dann nur noch der Banner und der Wikia-Kram übrig bleibt (zumindest hier auf meinem Notebook, aktuell)... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:52, 23. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Ehrlich gesagt habe ich kein Problem mit der Menge der Dinge auf unserer Hauptseite. Wir haben erst kürzlich über eine Umgestaltung der HS abgestimmt und diese in die Wege legeitet. Ich sehe kein Problem mit der Länge und auch nur Geringe mit der Form, wie die Boxen angeordnet sind. Wie Hunter schon sagte, man könnte die Portale tatsächlich mit der Universum-Box zusammenlegen - das wäre eine gute Idee, aber ansonsten würde ich nichts verändern. Soweit von meiner Seite dazu. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 12:34, 23. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::Ich habe ehrlich gesagt auch kein Problem mit der jetzigen Länge. Die Hauptseite soll eben aussagekräftig über unser Wiki berichten, und diejenigen, die sich für die JP interessieren, werden dann wohl auch hinunterscrollen. Wenn ihr unbedingt das TOR-Special entfernen und die Portalbox mit der DSWU-Box verbinden wollt, dann habe ich nichts dagegen, aber die LdWs, AdWs, AdMs und das ZdW sollte m.E. schon auf der Hauptseite zu finden sein – die Leser gehen wohl eher auf die HS als ins Literaturportal –, ebenso wie die Miss/Mister-Wahlen – die von mir aus auch zusammengeführt werden können – und vor allem die Nachrichten. In diesem Punkt stimme ich Dreist eindeutig nicht zu, denn die Nachrichten zu allem rund um Star Wars sind wohl das, was die meisten Fans am meisten interessiert. Und wie RC sagte: Wir haben kürzlich erst darüber abgestimmt. Wenn nur so kurze Zeit nach der (langen) Besprechung und anschließenden Abstimmung alles wieder übern Haufen geworfen wird, dann hätte man sich das auch sparen können. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:43, 23. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::Mein Problem ist, dass unsere Änderungen nicht gut angekommen sind. Imperator Dreist (Diskussion) 12:53, 23. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::::Ich geb mal meinen Senf dazu ^^: m.M.n. sollten die Blogs auf jeden Fall bleiben - wozu haben wir sonst für den Vorschlag gestimmt? - das mit TOR kann in der Tat weg... Mister und Miss SW find ich auch nicht wirklich wichtig, da ja eh nur Autoren darüber abstimmen können und es so auch nur deren Meinung widergibt... Auch die News aus der JP sind nur teilw. für die Leser von Bedeutung. Das mag vlt. banal klingen, aber ich finde den Kasten "Die Star Wars-Saga" sollten wir auf jeden Fall lassen, da es ja auch viele Neueinsteiger gibt... "Das Star Wars-Universum" dagegen verweist ja eig. eh nur auf wenig aussagekräftige Kats also m.M.n weg damit... bei den Portalen sollten wir vlt. einfach auf die Kat verlinken, weil wenn wir alle Portale eintragen, haben wir irgendwann auch eine sehr lange Liste... "Stelle deine Frage" und "Mitarbeit" würde ich von der HS entfernen und ins Autorenportal ziehen, da neue User ja eh die Willkommensnachricht mit den ganzen Links kriegen. Soviel dazu. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:37, 25. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::::Stelle deine Frage muss auf jeden Fall auf der Hauptseite bleiben, weil niemand den weg ins Autorenportal findet. Mister- und Miss-Star Wars wurde gestern in der BV abgewählt und kommt somit von der Hauptseite runter. Die Blogs sind ebenfalls wichtig - vor allem, wenn sich dann doch jemand die Mühe macht, wöchentlich einen Beitrag zu leisten. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 09:05, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::So.. ich melde mich jetzt auchmal damit ich meinen Senf zu dem Thema abgeben kann. Es ist ein sehr wichtiges Thema, da meiner Meinung nach die Hauptseite kompakt und effizient sein sollte. In diesem Falle wäre effizient für den Leser interessant. Zum einen gibt es Leser, die gezielt hier vorgehen und genau wissen was sie suchen wollen, zum anderen gibt es Leser, die einfach mal so, zum Zeitvertreib hier her kommen und lediglich durch das gigantische Star Wars Universum schlendern wollen. Für beide Typen gibt es einige interessante Vorlagen auf der Hauptseite. Andere Vorlagen sind jedoch nicht wirklich von großem Nutzen bzw. wecken wenig Interesse und verschwenden Platz. Ich habe jetzt mal eine Liste zusammengestellt, an allen Vorlagen auf der HS und sie mit ihrer Nützlichkeit für die Leser kommentiert. Fangen wir von oben an: ::::::*Die Wikibeschreibung sollte auf jeden Fall bleiben, sie informiert kurz was die JP ist. ::::::*Unsere Mediale Präsenz ist ebenfalls wichtig, damit die Leser auch über andere Medien Infos bekommen. ::::::*Die News aus dem Star Wars Universum sind sehr wichtig, damit Star Wras Fans einen Überblick über die Star Wars News bekommen. ::::::*'News aus der Jedipedia' sollte auch bleiben damit Jedipedia-interessierte Leser erfahren was in unserem Wiki vor sich geht. Veranstaltungen, News usw. ::::::*Die Bald ist es soweit! Vorlage war für kurze Zeit ein witziger Gag aber ist durch die wirklich lange Wartezeit auf die dauer ungeeignet und nach merhmaligem Betrachten uninteressant. Meiner Meinung nach sollte sie entfernt werden. ::::::*Die Umfrage war bisher sehr erfolgreich und es ist immerwieder schön anzusehen wer was mag und wie viele Nutzer die Jedipedia besuchen. Sie kommt sehr gut an. ::::::*Die Artikel des Monats und der Woche sind auf jeden Fall wichtig, damit Leser einen Eindruck über die Vielfallt unseres Wikis bekommen. Momentan haben wir den AdW und den AdM auf der HS, was ich nicht so gut finde. Wahrscheinlich ist das für den Leser auch nicht wirklich ein Highlight wenn er beide Artikel auf einem Fleck sieht. Ich denke wir brauchen nur einen Artikel, entweder den des Monats oder den der Woche auf der HS. Ich tendiere eher zum AdW, da dieser mehr Abwechslung bietet (Bei anderen Wikis sind zwei übrigens auch nicht üblich). ::::::*Die Star Wars Saga repräsentiert den Star Wars Kern, das EU hat sich komplett um die Filme gebildet und viele Leser kennen nun mal nur die Filme. Es sollte auf jeden Fall fortbestehen. ::::::*Das Star Wars Universum ist sehr sehr wichtig, da es - wie oben beschrieben - Leser gibt und einfach zum Zeitvertreib und zum Schlendern hier sind und diese Vorlage perfekt dafür geeignet ist. Sehr wichtig! ::::::*Das Zitat der Woche ist einfach zwischen reingeknört. Das finde ich jetzt nicht überaus sinnvoll, da der Leser es ja auch bemerken soll. Es ist fast so als ob der Leser die wöchentlichen Dinge einfach in einem groben Haufen hingeworfen bekommt. Also entweder das Zitat bekommt mehr Platz oder es sollte vortan nurnoch im Leserportal zu finden sein. Alles andere ist Platzverschwendung. ::::::*Die Portale in der Jedipedia sollten, so glaube ich, fortbestehen. Sie geben eine Übersicht über die bevorzugten Themen der Leser, ob sie auch genutzt werden weiß ich nicht. Man muss sich immer vor Augen führen, dass die Leser ganz kurz auf der Haupseite runterscrollen und nicht eine ganze Stunde dort verbringen. ::::::*Der Literaturtipp der Woche ist ganz schön anzusehen, ich denke er kommt gut an. ::::::*Die Wusstest du dass ... Vorlagen sind immer ganz interessant und man bekommt auch immer mit welche Artikel so momentan erstellt werden. Für die Schlenderer ist das auch nicht schlecht. Es sei denn die Vorlage wird nicht aktualisiert, dann ist das eher schlecht. Die Wusstest du dass Vorlage mit den Auszeichnungen kann man jeweils auf ein Artikel pro Auszeichnung begrenzen, somit kommen immernoch acht neue Artikel zusammen. ::::::*Über die Miss und Mister Star Wars muss man hier nicht diskutieren, da sie den Beschließungen der BV zum Opfer gefallen sind und demnächst entfernt werden. ::::::*Die Projekte der Jedipedia könnte man, falls man die HS etwas mehr komprimieren wollte mit der unteren Mitarbeits Vorlage verknüpfen bzw. zusammenfügen, da sie ja auch ein Teil der Mitarbeit sind und dem Leser recht wenig bringen. ::::::*Die neuen Blogs geben Infos Preis die man meisten in objektiven Artikeln nicht findet. Für den Leser, selbst für die Autoren eine sehr wichtige und nützliche Vorlage. ::::::*Das The Old Republic Special ist jetzt schon ein wenig älter. Vielleicht könnte man anstatt TOR was mit Rebels in den Kasten setzen, da die Serie ja demnächst ausgestrahlt wird und die Leser wahrscheinlich dazu die neusten Infos wollen. ::::::*Die Stelle deine Frage Vorlage ist sehr sinnvoll eingebracht, da man dort schnell und effizient an Ansprechpartner kommt. Ihre Position auf der HS ist schon richtig so, anders würde man die Vorlage überhaupt nicht finden oder nutzen. ::::::*Die Mitarbeitsvorlage wäre auch wichtig. Erstens bildet sie den Grundsockel der Hauptseite und Zweitens sagt sie den schreibwilligen Lesern ein fettes Willkommen aus. Ohne die Vorlage wüssten Leser nicht einmal ob Hilfe von Außen erwünscht ist. :::::::Das wäre jetzt meine Meinung zu diesen Vorlagen. Ich hoffe einige Autoren hier können das so wie ich für die Leser nachvollziehen und teilen meine Interessen. LG Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 16:43, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Wir haben nun extra die Feedback-Umfrage durchgeführt, weswegen wir das auf jeden Fall berücksichtigen müssen. Die Leser haben entschieden, dass Miss/Mister Star Wars weggehört - dem sind wir schon nachgekommen - ebenso wie der Episode VII-Countdown. Vielleicht können wir den in den letzten Wochen 2015 vor der Premiere wieder einfügen. Das TOR-Special könnte in der Tat durch etwas mit Rebels ersetzt werden - allerdings gibt es m.M.n. auch sehr viele TOR-Fans und die dürfen nicht zu kurz kommen. Zudem will ich den Link zur Gilde auf jeden Fall auf der HS haben, da wir sonst lange auf neue Mitglieder warten können. Die Blogs - ein heikles Thema, da doch einige Leser unsere subjektive Meinung für unnötig halten. Das Star Wars-Universum ist gut und schön, aber es nimmt ziemlich viel Platz ein; vlt. kann man die benötigte Fläche halbieren? Bei den Portaln reicht m.M.n. das Geschriebene ohne Portal-Beispiele aus. Nun zum Positiven: die News sind wichtig und da das mein Zuständigkeitsbereich ist, überlege ich gerade am Design. Generell finde ich, dass unsere HS zu wikia-haft und langweilig wirkt - irgendwas Peppiges wäre schön. Keinen kleinen Platz nimmt auch der Facebook/Youtube-Kasten ein - ich fände es ausreichend, die beiden Zeichen, die inzwischen so gut wie jeder kennt, hinter unsere Beschreibung zu packen. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:10, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Da es hier sehr unübersichtlich wird, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir über jedes Teil der Hauptseite getrennt abstimmen sollten. Die Mister-Wahlen werden unbeanstandet entfernt, über die anderen Dinge, die noch nicht klar sind, sollten wir abstimmen. Dazu würde ich bei jedem Unterbereich der Hauptseite ein Pro/Kontra-Verfahren für angemessen halten. Wie wir die Ergebnisse aus der Umfrage mit einbeziehen würde ich mal offen lassen, aber alternativ schlage ich vor, dass das beliebteste Teil des Lesers zwei automatische Pros bzw. beim Unbeliebtesten (nach der Miss-Wahl) zwei Kontras zugesprochen bekommt. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:17, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::So, da bin ich nochmal, ich habe nun mit Solorion ein Beispiel erstellt, bei dem wir uns viel Gedanken gemacht haben. Ich finde so passt es super und könnte mir vorstellen, dies mittelweg zu verwenden, da ich persönlich sie noch weiter kürzen würde. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 17:17, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Nebenbei, ich finde RCs Vorschlag nicht schlecht ;) [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 17:27, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Umfrage Da wir uns ja nun bei einigen wirklich ernsten Themen - wie der Gestaltung der HS oder die Kanon-Lösung - nicht einig sind, habe ich mir gedacht, warum lassen wir nicht einfach unsere Leser entscheiden? Ich habe hier mal eine Testseite erstellt, die jeder von euch nach Belieben ändern kann, sodass wir am Ende ein schönes gemeinsames Produkt vorweisen könnten. Ich stelle wir vor, dass wir einfach einen großen fetten Link oben an unserer HS positionieren, der dann auf die Seite "Jedipedia:Umfrage" verweist... Bitte um konstruktive Mitarbeit, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:30, 25. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Ich finde die Idee sehr gut. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 12:32, 25. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Ben und ich sind bekanntermaßen nur selten einer Meinung Datei:;-).gif, aber diese Idee finde ich echt fantastisch. Das einzige, was ich mir wünschen würde, ist, dass bei der Frage „-Welches "Kästchen" auf unserer Hauptseite findet ihr am Unnötigsten?“ noch die Möglichkeit „keines“ hinzugefügt wird, da es ja durchaus seien kann, dass ein Leser alle Kästchen nützlich findet. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:38, 25. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::Ich kann Ahsoka und Corran da nur zustimmen! Darauf hätten wir auch schon früher kommen können Datei:;-).gif. Zusätzlich hätte ich jedoch noch die Anmerkung bei der letzten Frage mit der "Tab"-Variante: Ich glaube, nicht alle Leser wissen, was diese Variante beinhaltet oder überhaupt bedeutet, weshalb man da noch irgend eine kleine Erklärung hinzufügen sollte. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:42, 25. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::Danke, danke... Datei:;-).gif Stimmt, Akt'tar, man muss so spezifische Sachen noch genauer erläutern, aber es ist ja noch ein Prototyp ;) Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:44, 25. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::::Das mit der Tab-Variante ist in der Wook mit ca. 30 Pro- und 0 Kontrastimmen aufgenommen worden. Eine Abstimmung der Leser wäre auf jeden Fall am sinnvollsten. Imperator Dreist (Diskussion) 12:46, 25. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::::Die Idee finde ich auch ziemlich gut. Ich bin zwar selber von vielen Umfragen auf anderen Hompeages genervt, aber in diesem Fall trifft es uns ja selber, so dass ich das hier sehr begrüße. Allerdings würde ich vorschlagen, dass es zu den jeweiligen Fragen einen einleitenden Text gibt, der die Fragestellung genauer erläutert. In dem die zur Dikussion stehende Ausgangssituation und ggf. auch die Antworten erläutert werden. Dass muss gar nicht nicht lang oder extrem ausführlich sein, aber dass man in 3-4 Sätzen mal eben erklärt, worum es geht. Ich sage das deshalb, weil als auf der BV die Frage nach der Disney-Legends Geschichte angesprochen worden ist, ich im ersten Moment überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, worum es eigentlich geht und ich mir im Nachhein erst umfangreich informieren musste, bevor ich wußte, worum es geht. Es kann bei einigen deiner Fragen von einem Leser so eine Frage durchaus aufkommen, weshalb ich einen kurzen Text zu den Fragen sehr begrüßen würde. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 17:01, 25. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::::::Sehr gute Idee. Bin absolut dafür. Skyguy (Commkanal) 17:46, 25. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Hab die Testseite euren Wünschen mal angepasst. Passt das so? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:09, 25. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Finde ich sehr gut. Ceterum censeo ... nicht Karthago zerstören, aber die Tab-Variante bei Kanon-Divergenzen einführen. Ich denke nur, soo viele wird es nicht geben. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:49, 7. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Die Abstimmung findet hier statt. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 17:48, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Legendsbanner in der Ära-Vorlage Hallöchen liebe Autoren der Jedipedia, letzten war ich auf unserem englischen Star Wars-Wiki Wookieepedia und da konnte ich bei den Artikeln beobachten, dass sie ein Legends-Banner oben bei den Ära-Zeichen besitzen. Jetzt wollte ich einfach mal fragen ob wir das machen können bzw. ob das überhaupt in Verbindung mit der Ära-Vorlage geht. ich freue mich über ein Feedback. Liebe Grüße Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 18:50, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Ja, das Problem dabei ist, dass man diesen Legends-Banner bei Seiten wie Millennium Falke, wegen der Vorlage:Titel nicht sehen könnte. Allgemein gilt ja leider: Wenn in einem Artikel die Vorlage:Titel benutzt wird, ist die Vorlage:Ära ja eigentlich schon fast unnötig, weil man diese nicht sehen kann. 95px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234520px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 19:32, 4. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Ja. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 19:54, 4. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Dann sollte sich mal jemand einer Überarbeitung der Titel-Vorlage widmen... So schön das mit dem kursiven Titel auch ist.... Die Ära-Vorlage finde ich da wichtiger... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 05:49, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::Und noch wichtiger sind die Legende/Kanon-Banner. Die muss man ja auch nicht unbedingt zu der Ären-Vorlage hinzufügen, sondern kann es bestimmt auch anders einrichten. Wenn die Titel-Vorlage dabei stört, würde ich sie erstmal weglassen, denn das Wiki wäre wirklich veraltet, wenn es diese wichtige Trennung zwischen Legenden und Kanon nicht bieten kann. Hat denn keiner das nötige Wissen, um das einzurichten? Oder, könnt ihr nicht die Leute von Wikia oder von Wookieepedia fragen? --Jeedai-glob (Diskussion) 23:39, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::Es geht u.a. darum, dass wir die Leute von der Wook nicht fragen wollen, da deren System erhebliche Schwächen aufweist und es Nachmache wäre, deren Codes einfach zu kopieren und hier einzufügen. Wir haben genügend Leute, die das technische Fachwissen besitzen, doch da es ja aktuell noch keine offizielle Konflikte gibt, haben sie noch bis Anfang September Zeit. Dann werden wir über das endgültige Konzept abstimmen. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 06:34, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Es einfach 1 zu 1 zu übernehmen, wäre auch für mich nur die zweite Wahl. Der Vorschlag kam jetzt nur, weil die ohnehin kurze Diskussion hier schon so lange still steht. Oder wird schon andernorts darüber gesprochen, wie das aussehen soll usw.? Aber was meinst du mit "keine offiziellen Konflikte"? Zwischen Legenden und Kanon gibt's ja schon genügend - oder wie soll ich das verstehen? Jeedai-glob (Diskussion) 19:02, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Ich bin dabei ein JavaScript einzurichten. Dieses Thema muss nicht weiter diskutiert werden, da es schon behandelt wird. Ich werde nicht sowas einfaches wie die Wookieepedia anwenden, denn das ist wirklich simpelster Code, den jeder einfach so erstellen kann, der sich etwas mit Wiki-Tags auskennt. Ich bin dafür, diese Diskussion abzubrechen, da ich etwas anderes im Sinn habe, etwas viel Nutzerfreundlicheres. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 21:53, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Also, schön, dass jemand an der Sache dran ist. Aber deswegen muss man ja nicht gleich die Diskussion beenden. Beschreib doch mal wie das werden soll, damit andere Benutzer ihre Meinung dazu sagen können. Vielleicht haben die Anderen noch ein paar gute Ideen. -Jeedai-glob (Diskussion) 19:55, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Schau mal hier oder hier. Keine Sorge, ihr werdet schon miteinbezogen... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:10, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Naja, die Idee ist schon fast umgesetzt, eigentlich schon fast fertig. Es fehlen noch kleine Kleinigkeiten, die per JavaScript ergänzt werden müssen. Hier ist ein Beispiel (bedenke, vom Design her ist es noch nicht die finale Version). Ich wollte diese Sache eigentlich erst nach Außen veröffentlichen, wenn sie erledigt ist. Da ich dir aber auch nichts vorlügen will, sehe ich mich hier in der Lage, dir diesen Prototyp vorzuführen. Am Ende soll es wie auf diesem Bild aussehen. Ich hoffe du bist mit unserer Arbeit zufrieden und kannst dich mit meinem gewählten Design anfreuden. Ich habe bis jetzt schon viel positive Dinge gehört, aber wenn das letzte Stück getan ist, würde ich gerne auf Feedback zurückgreifen, um die Tabs so nutzerfreundlich wie möglich zu gestalten. Zurzeit bin ich, wie gesagt, noch dabei das Grundgerüst fertigzustellen. Wenn das dann auch erledigt ist, würde ich mich über Ideen und Anregungen bezüglich des Äußeren freuen. Wenn es in deinem Willen steht, von der Fertigstellung und dem Beginn dieser zu erfahren, kann ich dich gerne kontaktieren. Ich bitte dich jedoch noch, nicht das Beispiel an andere zu Verteilen, da es wie gesagt noch nicht fertig ist und ich mir vorzeitige Beschwerden nicht anhören will (sowas demotiviert mich, ich hoffe du kannst mich verstehen). Viele Grüße und viel Spaß in der Jedipeida, [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 20:38, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Das Design gefällt mir auf jeden Fall. Was aber meiner Meinung nach noch hilfreich sein könnte - vor allem für die zukünftigen Fans - wäre ein Link zu einer Seite, die Erklärt, was es mit dieser Aufteilung in Legends und Kanon überhaupt auf sich hat. Vielleicht ein Fragezeichen oder ein anderes Symbol in der Mitte zwischen den Karteikarten mit einem Link auf Kanon oder direkt auf Kanon#Stufen des Kanon (neu). Wäre ganz entgegenkommend für zukünftige Fans. Schließlich werden die Neuen fast alle nicht wissen, was die Unterscheidung soll und darum was darüber erfahren wollen. Gibt es auch schon ein passendes Symbol für alles, was ausschließlich in Legends-Material existiert? Jeedai-glob (Diskussion) 22:52, 30. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ich habe mir da überlegt, dass wir im Prinzip dasselbe machen. Falls nur eines von beidem im Artikel existiert, fehlt der entsprechende Tab, in dem dann kein Inhalt stünde. Das mit dem Link habe ich mir schön überlegt, ich weiß aber keine Möglichkeit das mit der in Wikis verwendeten Programmiersprache für das Design (CSS) zu erfüllen. Die Notlösung wird leider wohl sein, dass sie bei uns nach Legends suchen müssen. Wenn ich eine nahe und gut zu erfüllende Lösung parat habe, werde ich so etwas sicherlich einführen. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 15:36, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) „Erscheinungen“-Abschnitt Hallo Leute, Akt'tar hatte mich gerade auf ein kleines Problem in einigen Artikel aufmerksam gemacht. Wie einigen vielleicht aufgefallen ist, überarbeite ich im Moment alle ''The-Clone-Wars''-Episoden, um eine möglichst große Fülle an qualitativen Artikel zu schaffen, dazu gehört auch die Vollständigkeit der diesen. Dabei füge ich bei allen Vorkommnissen, wie zum Beispiel bei Graf (Titel). Dieser wird in der Episode Stimmen erwähnt, daher verdient die Folge einen Eintrag im Artikel. Doch wie Akt'tar richtig bemerkt hat, ist es sinnlos Stimmen zu den Quellen hinzuzufügen, da die der Titel Graf ja nur erwähnt wurde und daher eigentlich keinen lohnenswerten Abschnitt im Artikel ergeben würde. Aber irgendwo muss man doch die Episode einfügen. Ich würde vorschlagen, einen neuen Abschnitt einzuführen, einen „Erscheinungen“-Abschnitt. In diesem sollten alle Quellen aufgelistet werden, die nichts zum Artikel beitragen (wie beim Beispiel), aber trotzdem erwähnt werden sollte (ein guter Artikel muss auch in dieser Hinsicht vollständig sein). Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr einen solchen Abschnitt sinnvoll haltet, auf jeden Fall muss die Relevanz diskutiert werden. Ebenfalls wichtig ist die Position im Artikel (vor dem „Quellen“-Abschnitt, nach dem „Quellen“-Abschnitt?), und die Form und das Format. Auf jeden Fall sollten die „unwichtigen“ Quellen trotzdem im Artikel vorhanden sein, egal in welcher Form. Skyguy (Commkanal) 17:59, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Ich habe diesem Vorschlag mehr oder weniger wissentlich den Start eingeräumt Datei:;-).gif. Aber durchgegangen bin ich es auch schon mal. Persönlich finde ich ihn eigentlich recht gut, die Wook macht das auch, was aber nichts heißen muss. Trotzdem halte ich ihn für sinnvoll, da man bei Erwähnungen bei bzw. Filmen nicht immer genau versteht, was gesagt wird, und dann kann man es in dem Abschnitt prüfen, ob es darin vorkommt und man richtig gehört hat. Das als kleines Beispiel. Was die Position anbelangt, so sollte er unter denm Quellenabschnitt sein, finde ich zumindest, da er ja eine kleinere Rolle spielt. Ansonsten würde ich den Abschnitt wie eine normale Quellenangabe behandeln, bei vielen Erwähnungen eine Scrollbox. Natürlich würde das einen imensen Zeit- und Platzaufwand haben, und einige Sachen werden ja in bald jeder Quelle erwähnt. Mal sehen, was die Herren Kollegen so dazu meinen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 18:25, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Wir könnten natürlich wie die Wook in "Appearances" und "Sources" unterteilen, aber ich erachte das nicht als sinnvoll. Erwähnungswürdige Quellen sind für mich welche, in der z. B. die im Artikel behandelte Person einen Auftritt hat. Nur als kleines Beispiel: Der Begriff bzw. die Gruppe Jedi oder Sith kommt so gut wie in jeder Quelle vor, genauso wie Macht oder Blaster. Man kann sich denken, wie lange die jeweiligen Quellen/Erscheinungen-Abschnitte werden würden. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:31, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::P.S. Das war ein BK - nicht wundern, wenn sich manche Sachen überschneiden ;) Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:31, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::Tja, aber wenn Jedi und Sith auch in fast allen Quellen vorkommen sind sie es doch wert, im Artikel vorzukommen. Das streckt den „Erscheinungen“-Abschnitt natürlich, aber „Qualitativ“ bedeutet auch „vollständig“. Ich finde Akt'tars Ausführung super. :) Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:40, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::Ich sehe das wie Ben. Ich bin dafür, nur die Quellen in den Artikel einzutragen, die auch für ihn benutzt wurden. Denn wie Ben schon sagte: Wenn wir das einführten, dann kann man sich denken, wie lang die Abschnitte bei Begriffen wie Sith, Jedi, Blaster, Macht und so weiter wären. Außerdem ist anzumerken, dass z.B. Artikel über Personen sowieso in den meisten Fällen so erstellt werden, dass alle Erscheinungen auch als Quelle im Biographieabschnitt verwendet werden. Zudem muss ich ehrlich gestehen, dass ich die Auflistung jeder einzelnen Erwähnung von z.B. Titeln wie Graf ziemlich unnötig finde, weil dieser in den meisten Fällen nur genannt wird und das keine wirklich wichtigen Informationen sind. Corran (Diskussion) 18:43, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::::„weil dieser in den meisten Fällen nur genannt wird“. Du sagts es. Da dieser genannt wird, hat es einen Eintrag verdient. Und was ist das Problem an so einer Liste, es macht den Artikel halt größer (was sich natürlich auf Wahlen auswirken kann), aber wenn eine Sache so oft erwähnt wird, dann muss sie ja einen angemessenen Inhalt haben. Datei:--).gif Und wie du auch schon gesagt hast, bei Personen und Ereignissen ist dieser Abschnitt in den meisten Fällen sowieso irrelevant, da solche Quellen ja dann verbaut werden können. Bei einem Blaster oder so, ist es sinnlos jeden Söldner zu erwähnen, der ihn jemals gezogen hat. Daher wird der Roman oder die Episode nur erwähnt. Und dafür der „Erscheinungen“-Abschnitt. Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:48, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Man kann auch Erwähnungen, was auch immer, so nutzen, dass dort jede Quelle reinkommt, und im Quellen-Abschnitt auch nur die Quellen, die benutzt wurden, aufgeführt werden. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 19:05, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Sehe das wie Ben und Corran. Sehe nicht ganz die Notwendigkeit, sehe aber den Arbeitsaufwand Oo. Sehe aber nicht den Nutzen im Verhältnis dazu :P. Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 19:50, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Ich bin zum selben Schluss gekommen wie JediEquester. Advieser (Diskussion) 20:09, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::@ Ben, Corran, Jedi Equester und Advieser: Und wo schreiben wir die Quellen, die keinen wirklichen Inhalt bergen, dann hin? Skyguy (Commkanal) 21:01, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Sehe das genauso. Einen Erscheinugsabschnitt halte ich auch für überflüssig, gerade bei Artikel über Dinge oder Begriffe. Dan musst du bei Duraplast zum Beispiel ebenfalls alle Erscheinungen erwähnen. Das ist einfach unmöglich und komplett überflüssig. Bei Personen oder besonderen "Dingen" (Millennium Falke z. B.) kann man darüber diskutieren ob ein Erscheinungsabschnitt sinn ergeben könnte. Aber auch hier bin ich eher dafür, die Erscheinungen als Quellen zu integrieren. Denn, auch wenn eine Quelle nicht wirklich benutzt wird, dann kann sie unter Quellen auftauchen. Also: Dagegen! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 05:59, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Gut, ich sehe ein, dass ein Erscheinungsabschnitt bei Dingen wie Durastahl, Blaster oder Jedi vielleicht unnötig ist, aber bei anderen Artikel aber nicht. Ich finde schon, dass man erwähnen sollte, dass die Episode Stimmen zum Teil auf Coruscant spielte, obwohl die Episode nicht relevant für die Geschichte des Planeten ist. Skyguy (Commkanal) 06:26, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Naja dann kann man ja so etwas wie Schauplätze in den Episodenartikel integrieren, aber in dem Artikel Coruscant diese Episode als "Quelle", welcher Art auch immer, zu integrieren, ist dann wieder zu viel des Guten, meiner Meinung nach... Ich würde also eher den umgekehrten Weg nehmen: Diese Begrifflichkeiten in den Episodenartikeln verankern, als die Episode in den Artikeln zu den Begriffen. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 06:55, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hm, ja, aber streng genommen ist das Artikel dann ja nicht vollständig, wenn wir diese eine Quelle außer Acht lassen. Skyguy (Commkanal) 07:00, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Übrigens, ich habe es vorgezogen solche Dinge in den HdK zu schreiben, womit auch die Quele verwendet wurde. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 08:16, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Also, ich möchte mich noch einmal melden. Ich habe jetzt mal spasseshalber ausprobiert, wie die Erwähnungen aussehen bei Macht, zu allen Quellen, die mir eingefallen sind. So im Nachhinein gesehen, ich habe bald dreimal so lang gebraucht, um alles nach unten zu scrollen, wie er Artikel lang ist, und das war nur das, was mir spontan einfiel. Bei typischen Sachen wie schon von u.a. Ben genannt ist das so gesehen mehr schlecht als recht, da man ewig bräuchte, um die Quellen zusammenzutragen und aufzulisten. Dazu hätte vermutlich niemand Lust. Deshalb finde ich (immer noch), dass dieser Platz- und Zeitaufwand doch ziemlich groß wäre und es nicht unbedingt notwendig ist. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 10:04, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Also ich muss mich hierbei komplett dagegen aussprechen aus folgenden Gründen (auch auf die Gefahr hin, hier einiges wiederholen zu müssen): :::*Zum einen werden wir dann noch mehr mit Spam zu tun bekommen, weil jeder irgendeine Erwähnung eintragen kann, ohne, dass wir das nachprüfen können, ob das Objekt oder Thema auch in der Quelle vorkommt. :::*Die Qualität der Artikel würde leiden, da man dann nur noch die "Appeareces" aufführt und eine minimale Anzahl an Quellen ausarbeitet. :::*Die schon gesagt, würden diese Listen-Abschnitte dann zu lange, egal bei welchem Thema und es macht das Erscheinungsbild des Artikels nicht wirklich schöner. :::*Einen Autor interessiert es sicher nicht, alle Quellen rauszuschreiben, in denen das Thema vorkommt, weil das anstrengend und (für mich persönlich) unnötig ist. :::Abschließend muss ich sagen, dass mir das Vorgehen von Skyguy, Quellen ohne Inhalt zu ergänzen nicht sehr gefällt, denn bei jedem anderen Benutzer, der sich hier anmeldet und sowas macht, hieße das sofort Spam und wäre mindestens eine Ermahnung wert. Das soll nun keinesfalls ein persönlicher Angriff auf Skyguy sein, aber so sind nunmal die Tatsachen, die man beachten muss. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:48, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::Man kann Skyguy nicht vorwerfen, dass er unrecht gehandelt hätte - er hat es lediglich so getan, wie er es für richtig hielt und so falsch war es ja gar nicht, abgesehen davon, dass die Wook das ja auch macht und ich (leider) feststellen musste, dass man zurzeit hier versucht, ziemlich viel von denen nachzumachen (aber das ist ein anderes Thema ^^). Punkt ist: Skyguys Edits waren zwar unnötig, aber auch kein Spam. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:09, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::@RC: Das war genau das, was ich Skyguy auf seiner Disku auf weniger direkte Weise habe versucht klar zu machen, du hast es jetzt nochmal deutlich ausgesprochen :::::@Ben: Deinen letzten Punkt kann ich nur bestätigen. Wie der ein oder andere schon auf der Disku gesehen hat, sind solche Edits einfach unangebracht. Aber gut, das ist ein anderes Thema und gehört hier ja nicht wirklich hin. Von daher, jeden weiteren Kommentar dazu bitte auf die dazugehörige Diskussionsseite. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:47, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Ich sehe ein, dass Quellen-Eintragungen ohne Inhalt sinnlos sind. Ich werde von nun an damit aufhören. Zu dem vorgeschlagenen Thema, da es hier viele Kontrapunkte gibt werde ich den Vorschlag zurückziehen (wenn das geht), da ich denke, eine Abstimmung wäre bei dieser Einstellung sinnlos (wir wissen ja alle wie das ausgehen wird). Ich werfe mal noch eine Frage in die Runde: Ist irgendwo im Regelwerk festgelegt, dass Quellen nur dann eingefügt werden können, wenn sie Inhalt bergen. Wenn nicht, sollte man das nachtragen. Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:24, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt immer noch nicht so ganz genau, wo das große Problem liegt, eine Quelle anzugeben, deren Inhalt man nur anschneidet oder wenig bis gar nicht verwendet. Ich gebe euch dazu mal ein Beispiel: Es gibt, gerade bei Sachbüchern, häufig redundate Informationen. Nun kann man die Informationen aus einem Buch verwenden, meiner Meinung wäre es aber richtig, sofern redundante Informationen ebenfalls in einer anderen Quelle vorkommen, diese Quelle ebenfalls anzugeben, auch wenn streng genommen diese Quelle nicht benutzt wurde... Wenn man diese Situation mal auf das diskutierte Problem zu übertragen, sollte es drin sein, Quellen in Artikel einzufügen, die gar nicht bis wenig gebraucht werden. Aber wir sollten darüber abstimmen und eine strenge Regel formulieren, sofern wir hier etwas regeln wollen bzw. der Bedarf dazu besteht... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:04, 16. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Obwohl der Antragsteller seinen Vorschlag zurückgezogen hat, besteht der Wunsch nach einer Abstimmung. Diesem wird hier nachgekommen! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:49, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Erweiterung der KB-Grenze Hallo Jedipedianer, da in letzter Zeit bei den HGA-Wiederwahlen das Thema mit der erforderlichen Byte-Anzahl aufkam, haben wir beide uns zusammengesetzt und über eine Änderung dieser Größe nachgedacht. Da viele HGAs über 8.000 Bytes aufweisen, aber trotzdem nicht LSW sind, sollte man die Minimalgrenze für LWAs erhöhen, damit man diese besser voneinander abgrenzen kann. Unser Vorschlag wäre 10 KB. Ebenso verhält es sich bei unseren exzellenten Artikeln, die meistens weit über 20.000 Bytes umfassen. Hier schlagen wir 18 KB vor. Die bereits ausgezeichneten Artikel sollten unserer Meinung nach von dieser Änderung nicht betroffen sein. Wie steht ihr dazu? Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:06, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) und Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:07, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC)! :Ich finde es so, wie es derzeit ist, gut. Nur da ein paar HGAs länger als andere sind und auch in den Rahmen eines lesenswerten oder sogar exzellenten Artikel passen, bedeutet dies nicht, dass sie auch wirklich lesenswert und exzellent sind. Anakin Skywalker ist ja auch nicht exzellent, nur weil er 400 KB groß ist. Ich sehe hier wenn überhaupt bedarf die Regeln in Richtung Qualität zu erweitern, anstatt Länge. Wie sagen wir doch immer so schön: Qualität über Quantität. Ich glaube damit verlaufen wir uns in die andere Richtung. Ich finde ein 12 KB-exzellenter kann genauso gut wie ein 80 KB-exzellenter Artikel sein. Wenn überhaupt, fände ich eine Wort-Regel gerecht, sprich: 1.000 Wörter → Lesenswert, 1.800 Wörter → Exzellent. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 12:23, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich finde dass es so wie es gerade ist, passend ist. @Dreist Wie würde man denn überhaupt die Wörter zählen? Advieser (Diskussion) 12:27, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::In Word gibt es einen Wort-Zähler. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 13:38, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::Das mit der Wörter-Zähl-Sache finde ich zu umständlich, weil man dann jedes mal immer umkopieren muss usw. Ich fände eine Erhöhung der Exzellent-Grenze auf 16 KB angemessener wenn schon und nun noch ein wichtiger Punkt: Wir müssten uns darauf einigen, was mit bereits exzellenten Artikeln passiert, die aufgrund der neuen Regelung nicht mehr den Voraussetzungen für einen exzellenten Artikel erfüllen. Belassen wir sie dann einfach? Abschließend möchte ich anmerken, dass bisher, wie Dreist sagte, noch nicht allzuviele Probleme aufgetreten sind, wegen unserer aktuellen Regelung. Eine dringende Notwenigkeit sehe ich deswegen noch nicht, eine überstürzte Änderung vorzunehmen. Es könnte vielleich mal jemand recherchieren, was die KB-Grenze zu Anfang war. Seit ich hier angefangen habe, hat sie sich nämlich mindestens schon einmal verändert. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:57, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::Also, ich habe mal recherchiert. hier ist die Änderung, die die Regeln von unbegrenzte Größe auf 12 KB-Mindestgröße erhöht. Seitdem habe ich keine Änderung gefunden, und diese Regel war 2011! Ich finde, unser Qualitätsanspruch weitet sich immer mehr aus, und Qualität schließt Quantität ja nicht aus. Es wird soviel geändert und erweitert, um einen besseren Standard herzustellen, und nach vier Jahren kann man durchaus auch mal über eine Erweiterung dieser Mindestgröße nachdenken. Und dein Kommentar, Lord Dreist, "Nur da ein paar HGAs länger als andere sind und auch in den Rahmen eines lesenswerten oder sogar exzellenten Artikel passen, bedeutet dies nicht, dass sie auch wirklich lesenswert und exzellent sind", passt sehr gut zu unserem Vorschlag und nicht dagegen. Eben weil einige Artikel allen Anforderungen eines Exzellenten Artikels entsprechen, aufgrund ihrer geringen Größe jedoch niemals als solcher angenommen werden würde, ist das nur ein weiterer Grund, sich darüber mal Gedanken zu machen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:38, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Wie mein Kollege Dreist sehe ich keinen Sinn dahinter die KB-Grenze weiter zu erhöhen. Ich will jetzt keine lange Rede draus machen, aber wenn ein HGa-Artikel wirklich 12 KB hat, hat es wohl einen Grund wieso er nicht LSW oder gar EXZ ist. Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:46, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Bei vielen Artikeln ist der einzige "Grund", warum er nicht zu mehr als HGA aufgestellt wird, der, dass er zur kurz für das Auge ist. KBs lassen sich zahlenmäßig feststellen und werden durch diverse Begebenheiten erhöht. Deshalb kann man den einen 12-KB-Artikel nicht direkt mit einem anderen vergleichen. Mir ist schon oft aufgefallen, dass viele (ich schließe auch mich teilweise mit ein) sagen, okay, dieser Artikel hat die Größe eines blabla-Artikels und erfüllt auch alle weiteren Kriterien, also wird er dafür auch aufgestellt. Doch andererseits habe ich schon viele Artikel gesehen, die diese Kriterien ebenfalls erfüllen, jedoch nur bspw. als HG gelten, einfach weil das Auge sagt: Das ist zu kurz für einen LWA. Mein Ziel ist es jetzt weniger, diesen Vorschlag mit allen Mitteln durchzusetzen, ich möchte nur, dass ihr, meine geschätzten Kollegen, euch das mal durch den Kopf gehen lasst, weil das ist einer der Punkte, die mir in der JP nicht so ganz passen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 17:27, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Ich bin grundsätzlich dafür, dass über die KB-Grenzen nachgedacht wird. Ich habe das immer mal wieder angesprochen, wobei es mir primär um die Erhöhung der KB-Grenze für EXZ-Artikel ging, um diese Auszeichnung einen höheren Stellenwert zu verleihen. Ich bin also grundsätzlich dafür über die renzen nachzudenken und die angesprochenen sind für mich absolut akzeptabel. Bereits ausgezeichnete Artikel, die mit der neuen Regel nicht mehr konform gehen, sollten bis zu einer gewissen Zeit Bestandsschutz haben. So haben wir es bei den letzten Anpassungen der Regeln auch gemacht. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 05:08, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Wie Akt'tar bereits gesagt hat, geht es uns keineswegs darum, eine überstürzte Änderung vorzunehmen, sondern es ist tatsächlich so, dass wenn ich z.B. einen Artikel mit 9 KB geschrieben habe, ich mir denke, dass er zwar alle Richtlinien erfüllt, die Mehrheit der User ihn wahrscheinlich jedoch nicht als LSW befindet, weil es da eben auch so viele längere gibt. Und so was führt dann zu Diskussionen, wie bei den letzten HGA-Abwahlen. Und damit dass nicht mehr passiert, könnten wir mit einer Erhöhung der KB-Grenze die imaginären Prädikatsgrenzen besser voneinander abgrenzen. @Dreist: Ich geh davon aus, dass du das mit dem Wort-Zählen vorgeschlagen hast, weil man durch Zitate/Bilder etc. die Byte-Zahl ganz schön pushen kann. Auf der anderen Seite merkt man aber auch sofort in der Wahl, ob da zu viele Bilder drin sind und dann schafft der Artikel die Auszeichnung halt nicht. Wort-Zählen finde ich zu umständlich und kompliziert. Einen schönen Tag noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 08:04, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Ihr habt das nun schön dargelegt und ich verstehe das Problem jetzt besser. Wenn es darum geht, die Qualität der Artikel hochzuschrauben und die Prädikate besser "voneinander abzugrenzen", dann macht das durchaus Sinn. Wie Hunter zu den bereits Bestehenden vorgschlagen hat, ist das eine gute Lösung. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 08:13, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::@Ben: in meiner Ansicht der Wortzählung werden Zitate und Bilder ausgeschlossen. Hierbei soll es darum gehen, dass nur der wirklich der Hauptbestandteil eines Artikels in die Zahl eingeht. KB-Zahlen kann man übrigens noch einfacher hochziehen. Allerdings habe ich etwas darüber nachgedacht und wie Hunter sagte, der Auszeichnung einen höheren Stellwert zu verleihen, finde ich, exzellente Artikel sollten etwas mehr herausstechen. Zu den Abwahlen: es würden nach der derzeitigen Vorgehensweise keine Artikel zur Abwahl gestellt. Das kann man allerdings ändern, was ich allerdings nicht unbedingt für sinnvoll erachte, da die Artikel auch mit der derzeitigen Größe zurechtkommen, so wie Artikel ohne Einzelnachweise. Grüße, [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 09:04, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Da das anscheinend mehrfach überlesen wurde, ja die bereits ausgezeichneten Artikel sollten unserer Meinung nach von dieser Änderung ''nicht betroffen sein.'' Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:19, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Kanon-Problem Guten Tag liebe Community der Jedipedia, da ich nun bald meine Ausbildung anfange würde ich gerne diese Diskussion gerne schnell abschließen, da ich nur noch eine Woche Zeit habe, vielleicht auch mehrere Tage weniger. Ich würde daher gerne das Thema schnellstmöglich beenden, denn es gibt eigentlich nicht so viel das da besprochen werden muss. Kleinere Dinge kann ich noch danach korrigieren, nur die größeren Dinge werde ich vielleicht nicht mehr erledigen können. Mein Vorschlag zu der Kanonsituation wäre, dass wir das Wiki intern trennen, also aufspalten zwischen Kanon und Legends. Das soll per Tabs möglich werden und ich hab mir da ein System überlegt, das ich als einzig sinnvolles erachte. Es geht darum, dass wir alles aufteilen, egal ob es mit Legends Konflikte gibt oder nicht. In Legends wird es zu Kanon immer, in jedem Artikel, Konflikte geben, da einige Begriffe im neuen Kanon keine Verwendung finden (Beispielsweise Korriban). Ich schlage vor, dass für jeden im Kanon exzistierenden Inhalt neue „Artikel“ erstellt werden, das soll so sein, wie wir mit Legends-Inhalt machen, nur eben im Bereich Kanon, damit wir eine Enzyklopädie im Bereich Kanon und Legends darstellen. Ob jeder Artikel für Kanon neu geschrieben werden kann ist eine andere Sache, nur das System erscheint mir als einzig sinnvoll, da die Nacharbeit, falls wir es nicht so machen, enorm schwer wird. Des Weiteren dachte mir, wir kennzeichnen die Artikel, in denen nur Legends-Inhalt vorhanden ist, indem wir nur den Legends-Tab in den Artikel einfügen. Genauso sollte das für Kanon gelten. Falls ein Artikelthema in beiden Gebieten existiert, werden im Artikel die Tabs eingefügt und der Inhalt von Kanon und Legends in den entsprechenden Abschnitten beschrieben. Ich habe mehrere Konzepte erstellt und das beste war dieses: Link. Der aktive Tab wird mit dem grauen Hintergrund gekennzeichnet, ich glaube das sollte erkennbar sein. Die Inhalte werden nach diesem Konzept getrennt (kann bei Wunsch und Vorschlag noch geändert werden, falls die Nutzer den Vorlagen-Vorschlag besser finden): Legends-Text Kanon-Text Für das nur-Kanon- oder nur-Legends-Ding habe ich ein schnelles Konzept erstellt, siehe hier und hier. Dabei bräuchte ich noch Anregungen in Hinsicht Aussehen, denn ich finde, dass das so noch zu leer aussieht und mir bisher nichts eingefallen ist. Ich hoffe mein Konzept für diese Regelung ist gut genug. Grüße, [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 11:44, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Mir gefällt das jetzige Konzept der Vorlage sehr gut, es funktioniert flüssig und macht was her. Allerdings deine Aussage „Der aktive Tab wird mit dem grauen Hintergrund gekennzeichnet, ich glaube das sollte erkennbar sein.“ muss ich leider verneinen, bei mir ist kein Unterschied zu sehen. Zum Thema Legends-Kanon-Kennzeichnung, meiner Meinung nach sollten alle Artikel über diese Vorlage verfügen, da muss dann halt dein oder Ralux' Bot ran. Wenn wir schon so eine Vorlage einführen, dann auch richtig. Das Konzept mit nur einem Tab gefällt mir ehrlich gesagt noch nicht so recht, sowohl Legends als auch Kanon sollte links-fokussiert sein. Der Mittel-Trennstrich macht bei nur einem Tab auch nicht viel her. Ansonsten finde ich, dass du verdammt gute Arbeit gemacht hast. Zum Abschluss möchte ich noch zwei Fragen stellen: 1. Hast du während deiner Ausbildung noch Zeit in der Jedipedia, es wäre ja wirklich schade, wenn ein so kompetenter Benutzer nicht mehr da wäre? 2. Können wir zum Thema Kanon auch Romane wie oder verschiedene RPGs zählen, welche sich ausschließlich mit neuen Kanon beschäftigen, zählen? Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:00, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Mir gefällt deine Arbeit sehr, Dreist. Was das Problem Grauunterlegung angeht, so seh ich diesen Unterschied schon. Aber ich kann dir in dem Punkt zustimmen, Skyguy, dass jeder Artikel, auch diejenigen, die nur Kanon oder nur Legends behandeln, solche Vorlage beeinhalten sollten. Damits einheitlich ist, würde ich mich schon dafür aussprechen, dass die einzelnen Tabs immer an der selben Stelle sind. Der Mitteltrennstrich kann bei einzelnen aber durchaus weg. Zu der ersten Frage Skyguy: Dreist beginn ja nächste Woche schon, aber er wird, soweit ich es seinem Kommentar entnehmen konnte, trotzdem weiter da sein, wenn auch nicht mehr so regelmäßig. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 15:15, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Es freut mich das zu mir zustimmst Akt'tar. Der Mittelstrich muss meiner Meinung nach nicht sein, das passt einfach nicht bei nur einem Tab. Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:29, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::Mir persönlich gefällt die Tab-Vorlage von dir sehr gut. Der Strich zwischen Legends und Kanon, gefällt mir aber auch nicht, wäre nett wenn das irgendjemand ändern könnte. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 13:33, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::Nicht das das jetzt falsch verstanden wird, dir Strich in der Legends-Kanon-Mischvariante ist kein Problem, nur wenn sie einzeln auftreten muss er nicht sein. Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:10, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Also, ich muss sagen, dass es mir besser gefallen würde, wenn es in etwa so aussähe, wie die Reiter über den Seiten im klassischen JP/Wikipedia-Design. Also wie Registerkarten, ohne Trennlinie zwischen dem jeweiligen Reiter und dem Inhalt. Ich stimme den anderen zu, dass die Trennlinie, wenn es nur einen Reiter gibt, fehl am Platz wirkt. Darüber hinaus finde ich, dass es bei vollständig kanonischen Themen gar keinen Hinweis braucht. Denn Star Wars ist der Kanon. Wenn man in einem SW-Wiki ist, ist der Kanon also der Normalfall. Und man muss ja nicht darauf hinweisen, dass ein Artikel den Normalfall behandelt. Nur, wenn man davon abweicht (also über Legends-Material schreibt), braucht man einen Hinweis darauf. Übrigens gibt es auch bei mir keine graue Unterlegung. Die erscheint nur, wenn man mit dem Cursor über die Schaltfläche fährt. @ Skyguy: Alles, was ab A New Dawn erscheint, ist Teil des Kanons. Sowohl Romane und Comics als auch Sachbücher wie die Essential Guides. Jeedai-glob (Diskussion) 18:18, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Es ist eben nicht so, das Star Wars = Kanon ist. Kanon sind nur die beiden Trilogien, The Clone Wars und alles was nac Episode VII kommt. Alles andere, was nicht von Disney als Kanon bezeichnet wird, ist auch kein Kanon, sondern Legends. Daher ist eine Kennzeichnung sehr wohl von Nöten, um die Zugehörigkeit zu zeigen. Akt'tar (Komlink) 18:48, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Da ich heute leider nur mit meinem Handy hier antanzen kann, werde ich morgen auf die Wünsche eingehen. Nun ist die Frage: den Kanon-Tab Links oder Rechts? Ich habe mehrere Aussagen erhalten, dass er links sein soll. Zur letzten Aussage: das geht leider nicht, da ich mich an Eingrenzungen halten muss. Meine jetzige Methode mit JavaScript hat schon Kritik (so kam es mir vor) via Wikia erhalten. Ich hoffe man versteht das. Danke für die Antworten. Könnten die, die Probleme mit dem Hintergrund haben, ihren Browser sagen? Ich würde das Problem gerne lösen. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 18:59, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Ich habe ein Problem und arbeite mit Chrome. Bezüglich Kanon-Link-rechts, bei der Verwendung beider Tabs ist meiner Meinung nach sinnvoll Kanon links zu halten, es ist ja jetzt offiziell und sollte so an erster Stelle stehen. Bei nur einer Verwendung des Tabs stehen beide Links. Skyguy (Commkanal) 19:26, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Ich habe auch Chrome und sehe keine Grauunterlegung. Ich finde auch, dass "Kanon" links stehen sollte, da es ja das Vorrangige ist. @ Akt'tar: Ganz genau. Und das, was man jetzt "Legends" nennt ist nicht mehr Teil der Star Wars-Geschichte. Es hat für das Gesamtwerk "Star Wars" keine Bedeutung mehr (so, wie die bisherigen unkanonischen Inhalte). In einem SW-Wiki geht es ja vorrangig um Informationen, die Teil von Star Wars sind. Daher muss man nicht extra darauf hinweisen, wenn Infos genau dieses Hauptkriterium erfüllen. Im Prinzip ist der Unterschied derselbe, wie vorher: es gibt kanonisch und unkanonisch (nur ohne die Abstufungen und zur Zeit mit viel weniger Kanon). Und bisher gab es ja auch keine große Kennzeichnung, die aussagte "diese Information ist kanonisch". Sondern es wurde nur das gekennzeichnet, was unkanonisch war. Das hatte schon seinen Sinn und man braucht es jetzt nicht zu ändern, nur weil der kanonische Teil verkleinert wird. Jeedai-glob (Diskussion) 20:28, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich gehe hier noch einmal ganz nach links zurück. Was ist der Kanon? Meiner Ansicht nach das, was in den ursprünglichen 3+3 Filmen entwickelt wurde. Soll nun alles, was in Roleplays, Quellenbüchern, im Atlas steht, über Bord geworfen werden? Buchstäblich Millionen von Menschen haben hier, auf der Wook und in ungezählten anderen Wikis Mühe und Arbeit darauf verwendet, das SW-Universum zu erforschen und darzustellen. Wollt ihr all das für wertlos erklären, nur weil es den Machern von Disney nicht in ihr alles harmonisierendes Weltbild passt? Ich sage es jetzt einmal deutlich mit den Worten meines Lieblingsphilosophen: „Realität ist das Konstrukt unserer Interpretation“. Das gilt nicht nur für uns, sondern ebenso für die Disney Corp. Jede und jeder von uns hat Deutungsmuster, die uns bestimmte Dinge sehen lassen oder verschleiern. Genau diese Übereinstimmung zwischen meiner philosophischen Auffassung und der von George Lucas ist es, was mich hierher geführt hat und was ich bis heute vertrete. Wer also die Geschehnisse der sechs Filme für „Sagen“ (also “Legends”) erklären will, ist für meine Begriffe nicht firm im Universum. Dies ist nur meine Auffassung, sie darf gerne diskutiert werden. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 01:25, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Du hast den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, Fluss. Kanon, wie schon oben gesagt, sind die 3+3 Filme + TCW + alles ab jetzt nach Episode VII. Alles danach wird als unkanonisch abgetan, wird also Legends ("Legende"). Wir haben uns jetzt in deiner Abwesenheit schon ausführlich mit dem Thema beschäftigt und sind uns größtenteils einig: Der Disney-Kanon ist Schrott. Wir werden weiterhin "unseren" Kanon vertreten und bevorzugen, den Disney-Regeln müssen wir uns zwar beugen (in Form dieser Tabs), aber wir heißen sie mit Sicherheit nicht gut. Ich teile deine Ansicht uneingeschränkt, dass die viele mühvolle Arbeit, die wir in die jetzt unkanonischen Quellen gesteckt haben, nicht umsonst sein sollte, deshalb werden wir das auch fröhlich weiterführen, im Sinne unseres richtigen Star-Wars-Vaters, Georg Lucas. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 07:13, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich stimme Akt'tar zu, allerdings nicht Jeedai-glob. Legends ist wohl noch Teil des Star Wars-Universums. Deshalb wurde es ja Legends genannt und nicht als non-kanon erklärt. Ich habe die Tabs so angeordnet, da wir darüber abgestimmt haben und auf Legends als Standard gekommen sind. Zum Browser: ich benutze auch Chrome und bei mir klappt alles perfekt. Vielleicht liegt das an dem radialien, gradienten Hintergrund. Ich werde versuchen das zu fixen, vielleicht klappt es ja mit einem vertikalen. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 07:30, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Ne Frage: kann es sein, dass die Nutzer, bei denen es nicht richtig funktioniert, MonoBook als Standard? Dort funktioniert das Script aus unerklärlichen Gründen nicht komplett (ich hab auch schon versucht das zu fixen). Da die meisten Leser Oasis verwenden, sollte es ersmal auch ohne gehen, denn da geht es. Ich werde natürlich versuchen das Problem im Monobook zu fixen, zumahl ich ihn persönlich verwende, um maximale Qualität zu garantieren. Ich habe nun eine Abstimmung gestartet, um festzustellen, ob der „nur-kanon Tab“ Links oder Rechts sein sollen. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 08:14, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::Jap, ich verwende auch MonoBook. @ Flusswald: Ich erkläre hier gar nichts als wertlos. Genauso wenig wie irgendein anderer Fan. Denn wir haben darüber nicht zu entscheiden, sondern die Star Wars-Macher. Und wenn die sagen, dass etwas nicht mehr Teil ihres Werkes und Eigentums ist, dann ist das nicht nur ihre persönliche Interpretation. Es ist nicht nur eine von vielen Sichtweisen, die alle gleichberechtigt sind. Sondern es ist eine Tatsache. Und diese Tatsache zu leugnen, wird sie nicht verschwinden lassen. Sie bleibt bestehen, solange, wie Disney das will. Ich muss dich enttäuschen - wenn George Lucas dieselben Ansichten hätte wie du, hätte er Star Wars nicht an Leute verkauft, die so rabiat mit dem EU umgehen. (Übrigens sind nicht die Geschehnisse der Filme Legenden, sondern alles andere. Das hast du am Ende wohl verwechselt) @ alle: Es ist wirklich unnötig, hier reden für die Legenden zu halten oder sich gar mit Lucas den Rücken zu stärken, weil man mein, in seinem Sinne zu handeln. Denn es geht hier ja nicht darum, ob der Kanon besser ist als das bisherige EU oder darum, was ihr als euren persönlichen Kanon anseht. Da könnte ihr natürlich auf Disney pfeifen und die neuen Filme irgendwie mit dem EU in Einklang bringen, oder sie vielleicht auch ignorieren oder sonstwas. Aber in einer ernst zu nehmenden Enzyklopädie ist kein Platz für persönliche Deutungen/Interpretationen/Meinungen. Sondern nur für Fakten. Ich sehe auch keinen Grund für diese große Aufregung. Ich habe ja nicht behauptet, die Legenden-Artikel sollten gelöscht werden oder so. Ich sage nur, dass der Kanon (unabhängig von unseren Vorstellungen und Wünschen) die offizielle Star Wars-Geschichte darstellt und darum in einem Star Wars-Wiki nicht extra gekennzeichnet werden muss. Legends-Inhalte sind jetzt das, was vorher z.B. die ursprüngliche Geschichte von Boba Fett war. Wer will, kann die gerne in seinem persönlichen Star Wars beibehalten. Aber trotzdem wäre keiner drauf gekommen, die Geschichte aus Episode II und den folgenden Comics/Romanen extra als kanonisch zu markieren. Und wie gesagt, bleiben ja so oder so alle Legends-Inhalte erhalten, ob Kanon nun markiert wird oder nicht. Also wäre in keinem Fall die Arbeit von irgendjemandem umsonst gewesen. Jeedai-glob (Diskussion) 13:36, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::Leute, was soll das? Wenn ihr darüber diskutieren wollt, was Kanon, Legends oder sonstiges Zeug ist - bitte in den Foren! Hier wird nur das technische Konzept zu Dreists Tabs ausgearbeitet! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:49, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Ich weiß das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache (danke das du das angesprochen hast, Ben) aber ich muss das jetzt loswerden. Aussagen wie „''im Sinne unseres richtigen Star-Wars-Vaters, Georg Lucas''“ (Akt'tar) und „''Genau diese Übereinstimmung zwischen meiner philosophischen Auffassung und der von George Lucas ist es, was mich hierher geführt hat''“ (Fluss) stimmen nicht ganz. George Lucas hat das Star-Wars-Epos länger geschrieben als es verfilmt wurde, wie viele vielleicht wissen. Diese weggefallenen Teile bilden jetzt im Nachhinein Episode VII, eine Idee die ich ganz gut finde. Und da der Handlungsverlauf schon in den 80ern unausgereift verfasst wurde, ist es nur logisch, dass er nicht in allen Fällen in den Legends-Kanon passen wird. Was ich allerdings auch nicht einsehe, ist, dass sämtliche geniale Rollenspiel-Quellenbücher und die Essential Guides dem neuen Kanon entfallen, dabei muss ich Fluss mit ganzem Herzen zustimmen. Verzeiht mit jetzt diesen Ausdruck, aber Disney ist meiner Meinung so geld-geil, dass der Konzern mit allen Mitteln versucht Kohle auf der Saga zu pressen, nur werden viele Fans auch mitgepresst. Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:36, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Ja, mir gefällt es ja auch nicht. Aber es ist nunmal so und wir müssen alle mit diesen Tatsachen leben. Um zu meiner Aussage zurückzukommen, die jetzt vielleicht untergegangen ist: Ich habe nur vorgeschlagen, dass man 100%ig kanonische Inhalte nicht extra mit dem "Kanon"-Reiter versieht. Nur bei Inhalten, die teilweise oder ganz auf Legends-Quellen basieren, sollte der jeweilige Hinweis hinzugefügt werden. Das ist alles, nur um die Tabs geht's mir. Hat nichts damit zu tun, ob man den neuen Kanon gutheißt oder nicht.Jeedai-glob (Diskussion) 20:12, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Moin, auch ich melde mich hiermal kurz zu Wort: Bin auch sehr begeistert, von deinen Tabs, Dreist. Gute Arbeit! Ich bin allerdings der Meinung, dass wir die Tabs nicht notwendigerweise sofort in alle Artikel einfügen müssen. Ich würde es dort ehrlich gesagt angebrachter finden, wenn wir die Vorlage nur dann einfügen, wenn es tatsächlich Konflikte zwischen Legends und Kanon gibt. Denn meiner Meinung nach, bleibt alles kanonisch, bis es von neuem Disney-Content quasi "überschrieben" wird und damit unkanonisch wird. Dann wird eine Unterscheidung notwendig und erst dann sollten wird die entsprechende Tab-Variante in unsere Artikel einfügen. Aber wie alles, ist dies eine Entscheidung der Community Bild:--).gif. MtFbwy! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 07:04, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC)